


其子 (The Kid by kleine_aster)

by iamclx



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害/慰藉, 黑色幽默
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>罗宾被绑架了，而红头罩决定孤身去营救他以赢得离家浪子的金奖章。把一只受伤的达米安拖到安全的地方并不如杰森计划的那样不凡，直到不凡之处终于显现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	其子 (The Kid by kleine_aster)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386555) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



“我靠。”  
  
就在之前的30分钟里，红头罩让一辆着火的大巴一头撞进购物中心，趴在车顶上躲过一阵枪林弹雨，出其不意地痛扁了五个带着歌舞伎面具的蠢蛋，开枪扫飞了另外半打人，还和一个八尺高的萨摩亚杀手搏斗了一场，把他摔进商场喷泉里。  
  
但这依然是他今晚见过最糟糕的事。  
  
穿着破烂罗宾制服的十岁孩子被打得遍体鳞伤，绑住了双手吊在天花板上，而背景音乐是一曲轻柔的钢琴版海滩男孩的《科克莫（Kokomo）》【注1】，这幅景象着实怪诞可怕。  
  
带着头罩的义警咬紧牙齿。他知道这个特殊的孩子在某种意义上并不是 _孩子_ ，但这还是 _错得离谱_ ，好吗。正是这种烂事让他开始打击罪犯。说真的，是和这 _一模一样_ 的事。  
  
他放低枪口，在确定这里只有他和那个昏过去的小个子以后走近前去。  
  
哦，他真心希望那小子只是昏过去了，而不是更糟糕的情况。他可不想把蝙蝠侠死去儿子的尸体带给他，那太可怕了。而且他知道他们中肯定会有人，也许是德雷克或别的谁，伸手指指戳戳地说这是他的错，因为他没有及时赶到，或者更糟糕，暗示是他杀了这个小崽子。但是，爱怎么嚼舌头都随他们的便，因为他赶到了而他们没有。  
  
他对自己的好运感到有些难以置信，他居然真的是第一个得到大奖的人。自从罗宾被绑架的消息放出来后，他们把整个城市翻了个底朝天——蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠女，夜翼，红罗宾，戈登与他的手下，甚至还有猫女他们，至少他是这么听说的。毫无疑问，他们在追着赶着要救下这个臭小子 _宝贵_ 性命的当下都怀抱着各异的情感和高尚的情操。而他，他完全不是这样。对于杰森•陶德来说，这是一场竞赛——谁能把蝙蝠侠那讨人厌的后裔交还给他，同时拥有 _永远_ 可以拿这事戳他痛处的机会。  
  
好吧，也许，他之所以对所有线索反应最快、行动最迅速并且第一个找到了人，还有另一个理由是 _他们_ 都没有的。因为 _他们_ 不可能知道一个死去的罗宾是什么滋味。  
  
但有谁会关心这个呢，对吧。  
  
杰森伸手拿过背后的步枪。这孩子依然一动不动，像这个世界上最操蛋的万圣节装饰一般挂在那里。杰森之前从没这么仔细地看过他。实际上他昏迷时比清醒时稍微不那么难看了点，因为他终于有一次不再挂着轻蔑表情或者皱出一张愤怒的小小獾脸。多么奇怪，他继承了布鲁斯•韦恩的长相，却没有他的半分英俊。他拥有一张冷酷、严肃而粗野的小脸，加上他对于十岁孩子来说简直是惊悚的厚重而强壮的身体。而他就算最后长开了，也永远不会是像格雷森那样的漂亮小伙，决不可能。虽然杰森猜测当整个韦恩家的财富总有一天会像只熟透的苹果般掉在你的膝盖上时，长相并不重要。  
  
 _如果_ 这孩子能撑到那个时候。如果令他面部的肌肉像这样放松下来的不是甜蜜的死亡永眠，否则那会很糟糕。对杰森来说。那么他就浪费了一个完美的平静夜晚。  
  
他正要把他叫醒时，蝙蝠崽子自己苏醒了过来，咳嗽得唾沫横飞，一边踢打着空气。  
  
达米安•韦恩昏昏沉沉地转了几下头，直到被保险卸下的声音惊动，他冰冷的蓝色眼睛盯着指住他脑袋的步枪。  
  
他在开口前吐出了一颗牙齿，因为捆绑微微前后摇摆着。“ _是你_ 。”  
  
杰森的手指扣在步枪扳机上。“ _是你_ 。”  
  
“我单然知道，”达米安的嘴唇破得不像样，但杰森看得出他试图露出一个嘲笑，“我……没意识到三流跟班选拔晒是今天……”  
  
站在他下方，杰森偏了偏头。所以这小屁孩被绑架了，被打得血肉模糊，被绑起来折磨了几个小时，最后被吊在天花板上昏迷过去，但他醒来后居然决定把第一口气浪费在甚至没什么意义的斗嘴上？  
  
见鬼。他就知道他不像讨厌其他人一样讨厌这一只是有理由的。  
  
“我可以一枪崩了你，你知道的。”他漫不经心地回答。  
  
这孩子冷笑道：“胡……说。你跑到这里……打死那——么多守卫……不可能……是专门来杀我。你想要……把我打包成一个礼物然后……把我送给父——父亲因为你是个可悲的……”这时达米安似乎意识到了他现在在哪。他朝绑住他的绳子看了一眼，那鄙视的眼神几乎有些滑稽。“这什么。”  
  
然后，他又开始蹬脚了，像是根本没理解被吊在半空中的定义。这有些古怪，因为杰森听说达米安拥有天才级别或者那之类的智力。  
  
这敲响了见鬼的警钟。这个，还有之前口齿不清的发言。在他面前用“父亲”而不是“蝙蝠侠”来称呼蝙蝠侠。也许那些蠢蛋把他当成皮纳塔【注2】时就已经给了他永久性的损伤。杰森知道一根棒球棍——或者一根撬棍——在目标明确的人手上能造成什么结果。这很不妙。他讨厌在蝙蝠侠的门阶上出现时带着损伤的货物。甚至是脑损伤的货物。  
  
只有一种方法能弄清楚。  
  
“别动。”他又瞄准了手中的步枪，“我说了， _别动_ 。认真的，别再那么做。我会打中你。停下。我跟你说 **停下** ——你听得懂 _人话_ 吗，小 _混蛋_ ？！”  
  
“安静，”那个臭小子朝他嘶声道，依然踢着空气。在所有的青肿之下，他的脸涨红了。“你——安静。我能——我不需要……我会武术。”  
  
哦真是救了个命——  
  
这毫无意义。他不可能打得准。于是他决定任达米安踹到精疲力竭的时候，从他身体……每一寸都挨了打的情况来看，那不需要多久。而且，最好 _别_ 花太久，因为……杰森进来得不太顺利，而现在他们身后的走廊也许已经挤满了拿枪的人。他堵上了门，但那不可能坚持太久，而他还得等着超凡蝙蝠仔那撞坏的脑袋明白过来他不可能光凭 _发怒_ 挣脱桎梏。  
  
过了足足五分钟左右，达米安终于放弃了，带着沮丧的怒气，还有杰森在人身上能见到的最传奇的撅嘴。  
  
“我 _恨_ 这个。”他坚决地大声宣布，嘴里一直冒血。  
  
杰森抓住这个机会扛起步枪，瞄准，开枪。  
  
打得很准。他从来不会让自己失望。  
  
绳子断了，新任神奇小子像只破布娃娃般直直坠下，而杰森在他下方跳来跳去，像一个在进行足球练习的傻瓜一样张开双臂。他本来还以为当他第二次从高中退学时就已经忘了这是怎么做的。因为他死了。  
  
他终于对准了他落下的方位，就在这时——令人难以置信地——那个讨厌而不知感激为何物的小娃娃握紧了拳头， _在半空中旋过身_ ，然后准确无误地踢中杰森的脸，把他向后踢飞过去。  
  
“呃！”  
  
漂亮。虽然还不足以放倒红头罩。杰森踉跄了几秒，不过在达米安落在地上以前就已经恢复了平衡。  
  
恶魔崽子四肢同时着地，就像一只野猫，而他 _嘶嘶叫_ 时也像猫，嘴里满是血。他自己的血，杰森怀疑还有别人的，是当他被人拖到这里时咬出来的。他身体的每一寸肌肉都绷紧了，做好了毁灭一切的准备。操，对于罪犯来说他一定 _相当骇人_ 。他已经被殴打了几个小时，但他依然劲头十足，急切地想把红头罩咬一口。  
  
杰森对此印象深刻。他本该知道的。格雷森，德雷克，甚至布鲁斯——他们是运动员，杂技演员，武术家，然而达米安？他是台 _机器_ 。  
  
他不由自主地咧嘴笑了。男孩反正已经全身是伤，再添几道也没什么关系。如果他得 _再一次_ 把他揍出屎来才能把他还给他那个明显粗心大意的老爸，那就来吧。其实这兴许会很有趣。  
  
“怎么，你以为我不会打小孩？”他说着，把步枪扔到一边——很远、很远的一边，这样这只罗宾就不可能扑身去抢——提起拳头。“来试试看啊，小东西。”  
  
“我不是什么 _小孩_ 我也无法忍受 _拯救_ 和 _侮辱_ ，”男孩朝他吼，满溢的怒气让杰森有些担心在他把他揍晕过去以前，达米安就会先把身上什么地方给弄断了，“不管是被 _你_ 。还是任何人。我会 _了结_ 你。”  
  
然后，他猛扑过去，带着一只成年老虎全部的优雅和两倍的狂怒。  
  
以全速正撞上杰森伸出的拳头，然后背朝下倒在地上，发出一声非常没男子气概的，非常符合十岁年龄的响亮叫喊。  
  
然后他就躺在那里，毫不协调地乱扭了一通，看起来毫无十秒以前的霸气。  
  
杰森震惊地看着他，目瞪口呆。  
  
达米安•韦恩，第五任罗宾，犯罪社会的恐惧之源，熟练的恶棍杀手，能够在半空中旋身飞踢，却不知道该怎么从地上翻身起来，很显然。  
  
男孩看上去像只见鬼的甲虫。这幅景象太好笑了。  
  
所以要么阿尔弗雷德在表演课教学方面已经成为了真正的巫师，要么他并 _没有在表演_ 。  
  
“单在那别动。”达米安咆哮着，抬起头朝杰森的方向发射死光瞪视。杰森得承认对于一个正躺在地板上翻滚的小男孩来说，他听起来颇具威慑力。不坏嘛。  
  
“我对你还……没完呢。我会……粉碎你……然后我会把你的残渣再粉碎一次……”他的叫嚷渐渐变成一连串以杰森听不懂的语言说出的刺耳咒骂，然后又转换成英语，似乎这孩子压根没意识到。这么说也许显得他是一个冷血无情的混蛋，但他本可以就这么看着他看上几个小时，如果他没有一只蝙蝠要嘲笑的话。“你会后悔的……虽然我现在，还没想出来，但我会让你后悔这么做——”达米安的手指抽动起来，就好像他正拧着杰森的脖子。有几根手指看起来已经断了。  
  
杰森不安地蹭了蹭脚。好吧……一开始这还有些好笑，但现在它变得既古怪又悲伤。带着绿手套的断掉的手指和从破裂罗宾制服里透出的发紫的皮肤，这幅景象里有什么东西令他极度心烦意乱。恼火地叹了口气，他走近前去，攫住达米安的手臂把他拉起来。  
  
“我们现在暂时休战，怎么样？”他提议道，希望能安抚这个臭小子。虽然他明白从技术上来说，绝对是他赢了。“来吧。让我——”  
  
双手依然被绑着，达米安却狠狠甩开他的手。该死，这孩子力气 _够大的_ 。“别管我，格雷森！”他怒道，“你不是我的 _父亲_ ！”  
  
好吧，认真的吗。迪克•格雷森是个穿着升级版紧身连衣裤的后空翻小丑。红头罩是个带着超赞红头盔的深沉的凶神恶煞。他怎么 _可能_ 把他们弄混。  
  
杰森的已经开始张嘴抗议了：“我不是——”  
  
然后突然明白过来。  
  
哦。哦——  
  
 _这下_ 他知道发生什么事了。  
  
……唉，操。  
  
他在男孩身旁跪下，不过留了足够的距离让达米安没法一口咬住他的腿，咬人这事他兴许真干得出来。  
  
“嘿。小伙计。冷静下来。冷静……见鬼的冷静下来。达米安。罗宾。”  
  
不知怎么的，他居然抓住了他被绑住的手腕。达米安猛地瑟缩了一下，于是杰森明白了他 _讨厌_ 被人触碰，即使现在他全身是伤，整个一团糟。他没有责怪他的意思。从某种意义上来说，达米安•韦恩——罗宾——是整个哥谭挨打最多的孩子。如果从这种角度来看，这让人觉得心情很糟。  
  
“别碰我——”  
  
男孩挣扎着想要甩开他，对他露出一个毫不掩饰的、纯粹的憎恨表情，就像他之前看那根绳子一样。他的双腿朝他狂踢乱蹬，而且显然要不了多久他就又要用上他的牙了。  
  
“停下来！”靠。靠。他真是一点都不擅长和孩子相处。“别再跟我打架了！现在你连自己的外祖母都打不过！”  
  
达米安闻言坐直了身体，像一条被催眠的蛇般前后摇摆起来。他的双眼似乎望向了一个遥远的地方。“母亲的一个仆童，”他突然莫名地撅起了嘴，“他过去常常取笑我，还说我的外祖母是个 _恶魔_ 。我一直没割了他的舌头。我本来应该割掉的。那是我的权利。”  
  
没错。现在杰森能够近距离地看见了，男孩的眼睛有些不太对劲，在眼眶里乱转着，却从没有一次对准过，虽然它们又大又蓝又富有表现力。  
  
真是好极。  
  
“罗宾，”他叹气，“你脑震荡了。”  
  
这句终于得到了他的注意。达米安停下了在做的一切事情，只是瞪着他那双大大的、有点错位的眼睛。  
  
这幅景象……这幅景象有些可爱，说真的。  
  
他的嘴唇厌恶地皱了起来，他露出沾血的牙齿，他带着威吓和傲慢宣布道：“ _胡扯_ 。”  
  
哦，他之前还从没听过他说脏话。真可爱。  
  
杰森很高兴达米安看不到他在红色头盔下微微翘起的嘴角。他对于被取笑估计不会有什么好反应，就像大多数有着未解决爆脾气问题的高傲贵族家小屁孩。  
  
“听着，这其实并不太糟。人人都会遇上。就算是罗宾。”  
  
达米安带着怒气冲冲的怀疑皱起了脸，但杰森能看到他脑袋里齿轮的转动。哈，他的大脑也许并没有真的半失灵，就算被打成一团浆糊，它依然能工作。然后，随着思路被理清，他脸上浓郁的阴沉怒容开始渐渐消失。  
  
杰森也许就是个冷血无情的混蛋，但他不必看那个孩子在明白过来时的心碎表情也能长长久久地活下去。  
  
多奇怪。他本来还以为看到蝙蝠侠的孩子羞愤非常的样子会更有趣些来着。  
  
“不。”达米安低低的声音充满惊惧，“这……不可能。所有……所有的东西都还在。我的训练。我的技术。我的控制……它们都还在。它一定能起作用。它一定。总能。起作用。”他绷紧的橄榄色脸庞上掠过一丝悲痛，“我教过自己如何在5秒钟内拆除炸弹，这很简单。”他对自己喃喃道，垂头丧气地，“我……不记得该怎么做了。”  
  
他的指甲掐进了杰森的手里，无法对准的眼睛在他空白的头盔上寻求着某种帮助或是……安慰，或是别的什么。但他能看到的只有自己狼狈的倒影。  
  
“我没法正常行动了……”  
  
然后似乎有什么分散了他的注意力，他一脸惊奇地看着杰森，这在当前情况下本该没这么滑稽才对。  
  
“……你脑袋上扣了个碗。”  
  
杰森磨了磨牙。“很棒。太棒了。简直棒极了。”  
  
正在这时，一声震耳欲聋的 _砰！_ 让他们双双瑟缩了一下，像是破城锤——或是一个怒发冲冠的八尺高的刺客——令大门在门框中震动起来。  
  
“他们来了。”达米安表示，只在光辉灿烂的三秒钟里有那么点意义。  
  
“我知道。”杰森放开他的手腕，转而抓住他的肩膀。达米安为此深受冒犯，甚至忘了要攻击他。真他妈谢天谢地。“听着，小伙计，没错，你的脑袋现在不怎么灵光，对吧？你的大脑就像一棵一闪一闪的圣诞树，开关的开闭还是随机的，而我……我解释的水平真是烂透了，但是我们 _需要_ 离开这儿，我们还 _需要_ 不被枪打中。你听懂我刚刚说什么了吗。”  
  
门上又是一声撞击的巨响，然后杰森敬畏地看到达米安脸上的惊惧和羞耻都一扫而空，重新变得坚硬起来。他向身形高大的男人一点头。“起来。”  
  
杰森帮他站起身。达米安一开始似乎还有点站不稳，靠在他身上作支撑。但至少他站起来了。很好。很好。大门又被撞了一下，天花板的碎片被震得纷纷掉落，这孩子甚至没皱一下眉。他命令式地伸出被绑住的手腕。“松开。”  
  
杰森拔出小刀。“如果我这么做，你会乱来吗？”他专注地问，朝他挥了挥刀刃。  
  
达米安张了张嘴，像是他想对此说些难听的话，然而随后他只是伸了伸下嘴唇。“不，”他暴躁地答应，“暂时。”  
  
当杰森割断他手上的绳索时，他似乎大大地松了口气，也许是杰森所见过的第三个他的真正表情。更重要的是，他遵守了二人间的协议，并没有试着谋杀他。  
  
“啧，你老爸从没教过你要说谢谢吗？”杰森抱怨道，收起了刀。  
  
得到的回答是“你真烦人，格雷森”。达米安正忙着盯住门口，像一只猫盯着它的午餐。  
  
“ _我不是迪克_ _•_ _格雷森。你他妈看着我。_ ”  
  
当达米安扭过头察看时，有那么一瞬间他对此似乎感到有些震惊。然后他似乎终于认出来了，同时露出又一个他那种该吃屎去的得意笑容。“哦，”他轻声说，“对了。是你。你是 _蠢的_ 那个。”  
  
他的手比他的脑子动得快，在他反应过来以前就打在了达米安脸上。男孩的脑袋偏到了一边，鲜血从刚刚撕破的嘴唇上溅出来。  
  
“哦见——抱歉。我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
他的确很抱歉。他刚刚反手打了一个头部受伤的小男孩。即使对于红头罩来说这也太过了。真他妈见鬼。  
  
“……很好的例证。”达米安咳嗽着，然后他突然旋身，对他的下体发起了杰森所见过最为恶毒的攻击。  
  
他及时阻止了他打爆他蛋蛋的可能性（或者又一次摔在地板上的可能性，不论是哪个）。达米安的鼻子开始流血了，但这并没有阻止他望着杰森的眼神像是他刚刚在鞋底上发现他。  
  
杰森捏了捏他的肩膀。“听着，我懂你的意思。我也 _真的_ 抱歉。但现在你需要我。”  
  
达米安朝脚下吐了口唾沫。“你是个废物，陶德。我还是能杀了你。就算我的脑袋是棵圣诞树。”  
  
这会已经有碎片从门上掉了下来。没时间吵架了。  
  
杰森放开他，拔出自己那两把枪，感觉到它们在手心里可靠的重量。“你知道吗？你也许真能。但现在并不重要。现在，我只需要你爬到我的背上来，死死抱住，埋好脑袋，不说一句话，而如果你有信任何神的话，向他们祈祷。你知道吗——假装我 _就是_ 格雷森，如果那能起到帮助的话，我不在乎。哦。还有把鼻子塞好。”  
  
达米安盯着他的枪，一副目眩神迷的样子，虽然血还在从他的下巴往下滴。“格雷森不会开枪打人，”他喃喃道，然后他无神的双眼转向杰森，“随便给我一把。”  
  
“噢噢。你父亲会杀了我的。”  
  
他的第一反应居然是这个，多奇怪，而不是“它们是我的”，或者“你才十岁”，或者“你脑震荡了”。  
  
因为就是这样。  
  
“——啧，父亲从来不杀人，”达米安不以为然地说，“虽然他应该，但是——给我。”  
  
“不行！”  
  
在他能抢过去以前，杰森把枪举到达米安够不着的地方。事情开始变得令人相当相当烦恼了。更糟糕的是，门的另一边变得安静得可怕，这意味着他们要么是把破门锤拉开了非常、非常远的距离，要么是在准备炸药。不论哪种，都不太妙。  
  
“快点。”达米安坚持道，就好像他想要去迪士尼乐园一样。他说话显然很吃力，但他还是不愿放弃。每当他头脑清醒的时候，比如现在，他的声音会刺耳粗糙得就连布鲁斯也从来没有这样过。“需要你？是你需要我才对，你这菜鸟。如果你以为你一个人凭着两把枪就能冲出去，那你一定是个蠢蛋。我不打算打死任何人，虽然我完全可以。但我会……制造些噪音。掩护你。分散他们的注意力。”男孩微笑着。他的微笑很糟糕，没有半点愉快的成分，加上这会儿还有不少伤。“他们兴许以为我死了。这样就能攻其不备——”他抱住脑袋，“这段话真长，嗷。真难办。”  
  
杰森只是低头凝视着他，在同情和不情不愿的尊敬这两种情感间挣扎。“那完全是疯了。”他总结道。  
  
达米安放开脑袋，决定忽略现在大脑里发生的一切，不管他妈的是什么。“啊， _陶德_ ，”他干巴巴地说，“ _你自己_ 就是个彻底的疯子。所以。你想表达的是什么。”  
  
……  
  
嗯。当这臭小子是正确的时，这臭小子是正确的。  
  
挫败地呻吟一声，杰森伸手拔出他绑在靴子上的那把半自动。“你要是敢在我耳朵边上开那玩意儿，我就把你扔出去。”他吼道。  
  
在他身边，小家伙笑得像个疯子。  
  
他们藏身在一根倒塌的柱子后面，完美的掩护。现在他们要做的是等这群暴徒露面。应该并不需要多久。  
  
他有点想问问这孩子有没有意识到他们可能会一起死在这里。但随即他想通了，他这会怎么就犯傻了呢。这都是老一套了，老一套，对他们俩来说都是。  
  
“把它砸开，”杰森•陶德嘶哑地喃喃道，眼睛盯着那扇大门，“快啊。快啊。”  
  
那孩子趴在他背上，一只胳膊搂着他的脖子，淤紫的膝盖夹紧他的侧腰，手中拿着枪，制服上撕下的一块布料塞住了鼻子。他们这副样子看起来估计会令人侧目。达米安的右手拇指断了，但他的左手还有足够多的手指能开枪，他们把枪绑在了他的手上。这并不理想……但从来没什么是理想的。  
  
“父亲从不让我骑在他肩上，”达米安突然毫无来由地对他说，两腿顽皮地在他侧腰稍微用力，“但我不会提，如果他不提。”  
  
“你要是松了手，你就死了，”杰森提醒他，“你知道的，对吧？”  
  
在他背上，这孩子开始晃动起来。“等等……你是谁？我为什么拿着这个……？”  
  
“哦真是 _见了个鬼_ ——”  
  
“嘿。”达米安拿枪柄敲了敲他的头盔，“我耍你玩呢。”他听起来很自豪，也许是因为他每三个月左右才能想出一个笑话来。而蝙蝠侠也许从来不会被它们逗笑。  
  
随着一声惊天动地的爆炸响，门从门框上飞了出去，碎裂的木头和玻璃四处飞溅，一大群枪手仿佛蝗虫般朝他们袭来。  
  
“罗宾，”杰森说，就在他开火以前，“未免我们没能冲出去——能和你并肩战斗是种乐趣。就是告诉你一下。”  
  
他不确定达米安•韦恩是不是还在拿他开玩笑，当他拿脚跟戳着他的腰时，就好像他是匹马般，然后嘶声道：“ _冲啊_ ！”  
  
***  
  
他完全不知道他们是怎么成功的。  
  
但当那个十岁孩子趴在他背上时，红头罩的动作从没这样敏捷熟练过，目标从没这么明确过，他清楚地知道踏错一步就意味着终结。而达米安，明明他的视线和准头都明显有些混乱，但他还是遵守了诺言，制造出一大堆骚乱：打破窗户让玻璃掉在他们的敌人身上，打在膝盖和小腿和脚上，打灭他能找到的所有灯，每开一枪就发出一声疼痛的呻吟。而他没有松手，也没有掉下去。  
  
哦，对了。然后发生的事情是蝙蝠侠终于出现了，带着夜翼和蝙蝠女和红罗宾一起，把剩下的人收拾了。好吧，那也许起到了帮助。  
  
但当那群人赶到时他们看起来 _真他妈帅气_ ，他和那孩子。  
  
时近日落，他们都攀上了购物中心的屋顶。红头罩站在最旁边，保持安全距离，远远望着家人团聚的一幕。  
  
他看着蝙蝠侠似乎考虑了十秒钟要不要拥抱一下他的孩子，但最后依然只是正式地把手放在他的肩上，就好像他刚刚是在拼字大赛上获胜了一般。布鲁斯。他一直没变。好吧，看起来罗宾期待的也就这么多。杰森能看到他对自己的父亲说了些什么，然后转过身，一瘸一拐地走向他站着的地方。当他低头看着这孩子时，夜翼和红罗宾以鹰一般的目光注视着他。  
  
达米安抱起手臂，偏了偏脑袋。他的脸看起来……依然很难看，老实说，但他似乎……放松了。很平静。或是别的什么。在阿尔弗雷德的照料下，他会很快从撞坏脑袋的状态中恢复过来，杰森能肯定。其他的伤则需要一段时间。不过那又怎么样。他也许正好能休息一阵。  
  
“我正式决定我不会追杀你，”他告诉高个男人，“我相信这对你来说是个安慰。”  
  
“是啊，”杰森挖苦地回答，“等等。什么？”  
  
“啊，当我说你蠢时你 _确实_ 给了我一巴掌，”达米安提醒他，“我一般不会容忍那种行为。但我会很忙。明天我的嘴巴要进行重塑手术。”他说着张开了嘴，又展示了一次他破破烂烂的牙齿，令杰森轻笑起来。达米安似乎对此很坦然。  
  
“我觉得你也没有那么蠢，”然后他说，“我可能低估了你。而鉴于我们再见时估计就是敌人了，嗯，我想告诉你。”  
  
他伸出伤痕累累的小手：“那 _是_ 种荣幸。”  
  
“呃。对。”杰森捏住它，非常小心地握了握手，“那当然。”  
  
男孩抽回手时微微皱了皱眉。有那么一瞬间他似乎有些慌张，不知道接下来该做什么。然后，他简短地说：“干得好。”然后僵硬地转过身，一瘸一拐地向那堆人走去，于是杰森有幸看到夜翼像个傻瓜般拥抱了一个看起来很尴尬的达米安足足有永远那么长的时间。  
  
再然后，蝙蝠侠走了过来。  
  
完蛋。  
  
杰森这才想起来一开始这是为了什么，他想看看当他把罗宾救回来时蝙蝠侠脸上的表情，但现在事情真的发生了，他却没有做好准备。  
  
至少蝙蝠侠看起来并不像是要给他一拳的样子。那就好。那好吗？他不确定该做什么了。  
  
真相是，他已经在脑中把这一刻演练过一遍又一遍，当他们再见时他会对他说些什么话，他在脑中准备的那一切，愤怒的，含沙射影的，尖刻的话。  
  
但现在，当它真的发生了，他想不起一个字。  
  
“你的行为非常愚蠢，”蝙蝠侠说，“但如果不是你，他不可能还活着……杰森。我相信我应该向你表达谢意。”  
  
在头盔底下，杰森笑了起来。而就这样，他想到了那句唯一正确的话。  
  
“布鲁斯，”他说，“你的孩子真了不起。”  
  
End.

【注1】"Kokomo"，The Beach boys 1988年演唱，获同年格莱美奖最佳作曲奖提名  
  
【注2】Piñata：皮纳塔，西班牙语，一种彩饰陶罐，墨西哥人过圣诞节或生日将玩具、糖果等礼物盛在此种罐内，悬于天花板上，由蒙住眼的儿童用棒击破


End file.
